deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurtis Stryker
Kurtis Stryker's biography screen in Mortal Kombat 3 revealed that he was the leader of the Riot Control Brigade when Outworld's portal opened over New York City. He attempted to keep order among the populace in the ensuing chaos, but soon all human souls were taken by Shao Kahn with the exception of those that belonged to the chosen warriors. Stryker did not understand why he had been spared until he received a vision from Raiden, instructing him to head west in order to meet with the other chosen warriors and learn about the importance of his survival. Although he did not wish to be one of the few souls that were spared, he entered the fray with the intention of avenging the lives of the innocent that he had vowed to serve and protect. Along with the other warriors, Stryker assisted in liberating Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's clutches ﻿Stryker was introduced in Mortal Kombat 3 as a somewhat stout-looking man sporting a very urban design with a white-blue shirt, combat boots, gunbelt, black police pants, and a backward cap. However, his appearance changed in Armageddon into a more serious-looking and modernized policeman. Originally described as being a leader of the Special Riot Control division in the New York City Police Department, he uses firearms and other modern weapons, in contrast to the normal fighters, who use magic, or robotic technology. In the new timeline that was created as Raiden send a message to his earlier self. Stryker was one of the police officers too defend New York from Outworld's forces before he was recruited by Nightwolf as one of the defenders of Earthrealm. He was soon killed however by an empored Sindel, along with most of the Earthrealm warriors, only too return as one of Quan Chi's undead revenants. Battle vs. Paul Kersey (by Facetheslayer) No battle written WINNER: PAUL KERSEY Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Despite Stryker being an NYPD cop, he was unable to keep up with the hard-hitting, high-caliber weapons Kersey packed. That, as well as the fact that he used his street smarts and vigilante skills which ultimately out-weighed police training (in this case). The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Battle vs. Rolento (by Snigel) TBW Winner: Kurtis Stryker Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Punisher (2004 film) (by MilenHD) New York, United States It was the dead of midnight and there were four kills on the streets, each victim was beaten to death and their dead bodies mutilated with incredible brutality. A man with long black coat walked from his black van carrying a rifle in his hands and walked near one of the corpses of boy killed in cold blood and said with anger - "The Russian is not going to know what he will get in return for that. I pursuit him all the way to New York and four other innocent people had died." As we was going to walk away from the dead corpses, he heard a voice - "All right mister, you are under arrest. Put your weapons down and raise your hands up.", this was non other than the NYPD Kurtis Stryker. - "You think you can come to my city and kill people?" and in that moment Frank turned to face Stryker and told him - "Look pal, I am not the criminal you want to arrest, as I am also lookin' for him.", Stryker however replied with - "Look how are you dressed! You cannot lie a NYPD. Police Brutality, comin' up!" and raised his H&K 416 at Frank and started firing at him, as Frank hid behind a wall. "Shit, why did it had to come to this, I don't have a time for this"- said the Punisher in anger and fired his M203 in attempt to kill Kurtis or at least wound him, but Stryker dodged the blast and threw his own grenade making a blast and knocking Frank few meters away from his hiding place and as Stryker started firing his H&K 416, but the Castle rolled and started firing his M4A1 at the policeman, but niether of them managed to hit the other, but in the next moment Stryker got hit in the rib by a M4 bullet making him fall at his knees. As Frank approached him, he spoke - "Sorry for shooting you Mr. policeman, but you should have listened to me earlier." and with anger in his face, Stryker pulled his Glock and fired at the Punisher, shooting his arm and making him drop his M4A1, the next shoot was aimed at Frank's head, but instead wounded his shoulder and making his pull his duel pistols and firing them at Stryker, making the wounded cop run at the park gate to hide and in the process, while running and shooting at the Punisher, he was shot in the knee by Frank, and by this he tripped and felt down on the grass. As Frank approached Stryker, with great speed reflexes the cop tripped the Punisher's leg with his nightstick, making him lose the pistols in the process, as he tried to reach his M1911A1, Stryker smashed his arm with his nightstick, as Frank pulled his butterfly knife in attempt to stop Stryker from beating him, he stabbed Strykers leg, but Stryker ignored the small knife and punched Frank few times in the face and the uppercutting him, sending him flying and getting smashed in the park gate. "That bastard is strong as hell, I must get my guns back in order to beat him." - frank said with despair starting to go through him, as Stryker grabbed his throat and lifted him, Frank cut Stryker's wrist with his knife, making the cop to drop him and getting a kick in the stomach in return from Frank, and as the Punisher was going to finish Stryker with stab in the throat, Kurtis attacked him with his taser, making Frank's body to dizzle and then smashing his head with a nightstick, knocking him down. As Stryker went to finish the Punisher with one of his grenades, Frank rolled and got his pistols, reloading them and as Stryker turned, the Punisher fired them with all his anger and hatred, making Stryker into Swiss cheese and as final he blew his head. As the beaten and bruised Punisher rose up and spoke - "That foe has my respect, too bad he didn't listened to me, we could have slayed the Russian with ease.", the now wounded Punisher had a blood near his eye, his lower jaw was bleeding and he had to limp to his van after his encounter with Stryker. Expert's Opinion While Stryker fought super natural opponents and was much stronger than Frank, The Punisher's superior firearms were able to give him the edge in this battle, as he was able to keep Stryker at bay and shot him with ease. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Mortal Kombat Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Arena Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:US Warriors